L'Alpha et l'Oméga
by Miony91
Summary: Lily Black fuit l'abri 101 afin de retrouver son père, James. Les terres dévastées ne sont que terreur et horreur, mais c'est au beau milieu de ce cauchemar qu'elle trouve un allié de choix, charismatique et... très différent : une goule du nom de Brian.
1. Lost in the sky

**Apocalypse 21:6. Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le commencement et la fin. A qui a soif, je donnerai, moi, de la source de l'eau de la vie gratuitement.**

_Amata,_

_Je ne sais toujours pas si j'aurai le courage de traverser les Terres dévastées en quête de papa. Je n'ai pas peur des ennemis que je pourrai rencontrer en chemin, ni même de la mort, non. Ma plus grande peur est la peur elle-même. Je crains la peur qui nous paralyse, celle qui nous immobilise dans les situations les plus dangereuses, je crains la peur qui nous rend faible et impuissant. Serais-je seulement à la hauteur ?_

_Amata… Si tu savais comme je pense à toi. Lorsque je t'ai proposé de me suivre, alors que la porte de l'abri s'ouvrait vers la lumière, je suis partie en laissant toute la sécurité et la vie paisible que nous procurait l'abri. Je me demande souvent comment tu réagirais, toi, si sage et si bienveillante face aux comportements de certains individus de la surface il y en a qui respirent la mort et le danger, d'autres seraient capable de tous les vices pour arriver à leurs fins, et, vois-tu, je comprends désormais que quoi que l'on veuille sur terre, il faudra se battre pour l'obtenir._

_J'espère un jour te remettre cette lettre, ainsi que les prochaines que j'écrirai si je le peux. Je garde l'espoir profond de revenir te chercher, cette fois pour de bon, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mon père._

_Je me trouve en ce moment même dans une « chambre d'hôtel » d'une ville nommée Megaton. Tu sais, ce n'est pas du tout un endroit qui ressemble aux photos d'avant-guerre que nous gardions dans l'abri. Ici, On se croirait au beau milieu d'une déchèterie. Cependant, on est là à l'abri de toute invasion extérieure, et son shérif, Lucas Sims, est une personnalité rassurante pour toute la communauté. Il m'a offert beaucoup d'aide, et en retour, j'aide de mon mieux les individus de Megaton, tant par la force, la mécanique, que par mes connaissances médicinales. _

_Mes recherches avancent, Amata, et ma volonté ne fait que de grandir. _

_Hier, alors que faisais mes provisions dans les commerces de Megaton, je me suis arrêtée à un bar. Il est dirigé par un homme tout à fait monstrueux du nom de Moriaty. Lorsqu'il a croisé mon regard, j'ai aperçu un éclair passer dans ses yeux. J'ai compris qu'il savait qui j'étais, il m'avait comme reconnu je ne sais de quelle façon. J'ai alors dirigé tout mon intérêt sur lui en l'assaillant de milles questions, et alors qu'il posait ses yeux froids et cruels sur les miens, déboussolés, il m'a murmuré d'un air vicieux « il te faudra payer, ou t'offrir à moi pour savoir ce que tu souhaites. A toi de voir, ma mignonne». Je ne sais franchement pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à garder mon sang froid. Il aurait été si simple de lui donner une bonne raclée… Mais tous les clients du bar me fixaient avec curiosité, et pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu entachée la bonne estime qu'ont les habitants de moi. Je l'ai supplié de me donner ces informations par tous les moyens éloquents dont je disposais, mais Moriaty n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire par « une gamine dans mon genre ». _

_Je l'ai donc payé avec les quelques économies que j'avais sur moi… J'ai honte de m'être laissé faire. Mais quelle ordure, vraiment ! __Une fois que les capsules sont tombées sur son comptoir, monsieur-le-connard m'a alors raconté ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. _

_Papa a décidé de prendre la route vers Galaxy News Radio !_

_Mon aventure prend enfin un nouveau tournant, je pars demain pour retrouver les déserts cauchemardesques des Etats-Unis. __Un pas de plus vers mon père, c'est un pas qui m'éloigne un peu plus de toi. _

_Oh, si je pouvais te montrer comme ton père se trompait sur le monde d'en haut ! Si tu savais comme le ciel est beau, Amata. On me raconte qu'il l'était encore bien plus avant la guerre et ses radiations, mais peu importe. Si seulement tu savais comme le vent est doux lorsqu'il passe sur ta joue, si tu savais comme les nuages sont libres et imposants. Mes peines semblent s'envoler là haut lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour me rassurer, et le vent m'entoure de ses bras pour me bercer, c'est à ces moments que je retrouve espoir en le destin._

__Toutes mes pensés sont à toi, Amata. La route sera longue, et je supplies un peu plus chaque jour le ciel pour que tu sois seine et sauve. __

_Lily Black._

_xx_

La jeune femme s'avança vers la grande porte de fer avec un air de défi, son pas restant souple et léger malgré le poids de son sac et de son amure de cuir. L'insigne de l'abri 101 au dos, elle passait difficilement inaperçue pour les habitants des terres dévastées.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville, il y avait environ deux semaines, la nouvelle avait fait fureur dans la communauté c'était une des rares à être sortie de ces prisons souterraines, de ces fourmilières à propagandes… mais Lily Black ne s'était pas soucié des rumeurs qui tournaient autour d'elle, et son obstination envers sa quête avait beaucoup marqué les esprits. L'histoire de « La fille à son papa sortie de l'abri » faisait le tour des radios depuis plusieurs jours déjà dans toute la région de Washington, mais ce n'était pas seulement son passé et sa détermination qui frappait les habitants, c'était la beauté, la force et l'intelligence qui émanaient d'elle.

Ses yeux verts émeraude semblaient percer les regards à la recherche de vérités, son teint blanc et sa peau lisse laissaient deviner que les blessures de guerre l'avaient pour l'instant épargnée, la rougeur de ses lèvres faisaient envier les hommes, ses cheveux châtains et raides tenus par un bandana laissaient paraître une discipline exemplaire envers elle-même.

Enfin, La jeune femme semblait sûre d'elle. Même si son expérience du monde extérieur était semblable à celui d'une enfant, elle avait appris au sein même de l'abri 101 à manier les armes à feu avec brio. Sa condition physique ne laissait rien paraître de ses compétences au combat assez petite et très mince, on aurait pu la comparer à l'un de ces model d'avant-guerre, et les hommes ne manquaient pas de l'admirer.

Lily arriva en haut de la ville, juste devant les portes. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle.

« Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans me dire au revoir quand même ? » s'exclama Lucas Sims, le shérif.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger » s'excusa-t-elle avec sincérité.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, ma p'tite, au contraire » sourit-il en réinstallant son chapeau sur son crâne dégarni, « faites attention à vous en partant, mademoiselle, j'voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur, vous comprenez. Vous pourrez rencontrer de tout dehors, de tout, et vous savez 'demoiselle, le pire et le meilleur vous attendent dans ces terres, et j'sais pas c'qui vaut l'mieux. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sourcil haussé.

Il détourna le regard avec un sourire triste, et dit avant de partir :

« Parfois, les meilleures choses deviennent les plus dangereuses. Bonne route, mademoiselle Black. »

La silhouette de Sims s'effaçait alors dans la ville de Megaton sans un dernier regard pour elle. Lily décida qu'il était tant de partir. Elle poussa énergiquement les portes et tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'immensité des Etats-Unis. C'était la deuxième fois que ce sentiment de liberté l'envahissait, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il ne s'échappe.

Lorsque Lily Black avait franchi la porte de l'abri, il y a quelques temps déjà, elle avait tout d'abord découvert la terre, rude et irrégulière, puis le ciel, cette immensité grise et verdâtre qu'elle chérissait tant désormais. En marchant un peu plus, le premier jour de sa fuite, elle était tombée sur de l'eau. Certes, elle en avait déjà vu en bouteille… Mais jamais à l'état naturel, jamais. Lily avait alors plongé sa main dedans, émerveillée.

Toutes ces choses qui semblaient si banales étaient pour elle, enfant de l'abri 101, bien plus qu'extraordinaire.

Et son père… Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ce monde, alors qu'il avait déjà mis les pieds dessus ? Comment avait-il pu lui mentir ? Lily respira un grand coup et sorti de ses pensées. Plus tôt elle se mettrait en route, et plus tôt elle retrouverait son père. Et ce jour là, elle trouverait réponses à ces mystères. L'abri, la fuite, le monde… Tout lui semblait si grand, désormais, si grand et si improbable. L'atmosphère était lourd, et la marche très longue. En un jour, elle arriva presque à la station farragut west sans trop de soucis. Quelques petites bestioles avaient croisé sa route mais n'avait pas fait long feu.

Elle avait quitté le désert pour rejoindre les décombres de la ville de Washington. D'immenses immeubles écroulés et des barricades bloquants les routes étaient les nouveaux éléments de décors. Mais avant tout, une impression de danger permanent flottait dans cet air saturé de radiation qui émanait du fleuve.

Ce fut cependant à un pont, tout près de la station de métro qu'elle devait emprunter, que Lily fut prise dans une embuscade. Alors qu'elle gardait les yeux braqués sur l'autre rive du pont en réfléchissant à la direction suivante à prendre, un tir fusa soudainement à quelques centimètres de son épaule. En alerte, elle chercha de ses yeux affolés la provenance de son ennemi… Ou de ses ennemis.

Deux hommes en armures légères l'avaient dans leurs viseurs, face à elle, trop rapides et discrets pour qu'elle les ait remarqués.

« Et merde… ! » cracha-t-elle.

Elle hésita tout de même à les abattre, calculant la probabilité qu'elle avait de gagner ce combat où elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Soudain, trois autres hommes arrivèrent derrière les deux premiers qui s'approchaient. Lily baissa son arme en signe de soumission et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait encerclée par une bande de jeunes hommes agressifs et armés.

« Alors ma coquine, on s'est perdue ? » demanda l'un des assaillants d'un ton pervers.

Elle se retint de justesse de le frapper.

« Ecoutez… Je ne fais que passer. Alors tout le monde va y trouver son compte et repartir gentiment. Vous voulez de l'argent, c'est ça ? » siffla-t-elle.

Un autre s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec un couteau.

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite… Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Bringo ? »

Le Bringo en question attrapa le regard émeraude de la jeune femme avec un sourire malfaisant.

« J'pense que le chef serait content de l'avoir comme jouet, vous en pensez quoi ? Après tout, on voit pas un si beau morceau passer tous les jours… » ria-t-il.

Elle lui cracha à la figure et tous se mirent à rire.

« Ouais, on l'emmène ! » s'exclama un de la bande.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord, et Bringo empoigna la chevelure de sa captive. Il la traina violemment le long de plusieurs trottoirs, tirant sur ses cheveux pour la pousser. Elle cria sur tout le chemin, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvant, les insultant pour les provoquer, mais il fallait croire qu'ils ne la voyaient tout simplement pas comme une menace.

Cependant, Bringo s'exprima alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur campement.

« Suffit de t'entendre gueuler. » dit-il.

Puis il l'assomma brusquement grâce à son revolver. Ils ne l'entendirent plus et Lily sombra alors un étourdissement douloureux.


	2. The burden

Il se déplaça avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable pour s'agenouiller derrière la jeune captive. Les mains attachées par de la corde, elle semblait sommeiller dans quelques sombres cauchemars. Ses coupures, d'où s'étaient écoulés du sang quelques heures avant dans son dos, semblaient se refermer superficiellement peu à peu. Lorsqu'il la vit de face, il la dévisagea avec attention. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait pu rencontrer un visage aussi doux et innocent. Un visage attendrissant… mais aussi marqué par une détermination et un courage colossal. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage fin, et alors qu'il la contemplait, il ne s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Comment une beauté aussi sauvage pouvait bien se retrouver ici, dans ce monde terrassé par la terreur et l'horreur ?

-Bonté divine… marmonna l'inconnu.

Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, par tous les moyens. Les raiders ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle au levé du soleil, et il constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant que les premiers hommes du campement ne se lèvent. Alors qu'il sortait son couteau pour couper ses liens, il s'arrêta. De nouveau, il contempla son visage avec douleur.

-Toi aussi, tu vas vomir en me voyant, souffla-t-il.

La douleur et la honte. Voilà ce qui se déferlait en lui. La souffrance éternelle qui ne le quittait plus. Et qui ne le quitterait jamais plus. Il se releva et se mit à fouiller dans les coffres de l'arrière salle avec une idée en tête. Son plan marcherait peut être, après tout elle ne crierait pas d'horreur, ils ne se feraient pas repérer, il la rendrait libre dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité, et surtout, elle n'essaierait pas de le tuer. Lorsqu'il trouva les vêtements et armures appropriés, il la détacha et la pris doucement dans ses bras. Elle était légère, beaucoup trop légère…

Il récupéra ensuite le sac qui devait lui appartenir, dépouillé d'argent et de munitions, puis sortit du campement avec discrétion, rejoignant les ténèbres de la ville. L'homme la déposa une heure plus tard à l'étage supérieur d'un immeuble à moitié effondré. Ils étaient en sureté, ici, et la jeune femme pourrait reprendre des forces.

La lumière du jour se levait peu à peu.

Il posa leurs sacs à terre et s'assit à côté d'elle, se demandant encore et encore qui pouvait être cette femme en armure, si… jolie et si douce à regarder. Un morceau de papier attira l'attention de l'homme. Dépassant à moitié du sac, il décida de l'attraper et de l'ouvrir. C'était une lettre. Il n'hésita que quelques minutes à l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, il reposa des yeux étonné et surpris sur la jeune femme, toujours inconscience.

C'était donc elle, la fameuse fille sortie de l'abri 101 ! Son histoire n'avait rien d'ordinaire, et tout le monde savait que de nombreuse personne la recherchait. Et cette histoire, avec son père… C'était énorme.

Il la détailla de plus près son corps fin et athlétique, son allure sauvage, son bandana rouge dans les cheveux… Il n'en avait jamais rencontré de pareille, des femmes comme ça. Elle était tout simplement impressionnante.

Tout d'un coup, un coup de pied bien placé le fit tomber au sol. Alors qu'il gémissait, une voix féminine retentit tout près avec force et clarté :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

En plus d'être ravissante, c'était une vraie guerrière… admit-il.

"Je vous… ai… sauvé…" gémit-il.

Et dire qu'il comptait s'en aller après l'avoir déposé à l'abri et s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien... Il fallait toujours qu'il y est des complications !

La jeune femme, prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité en regardant autour d'elle, s'excusa immédiatement.

"Pardon ! Oh je… Excusez-moi. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ?"

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main afin qu'il se relève. Ce fut avec surprise qu'une main gantée lui serra la sienne. Puis, ce fut un visage complètement cagoulé qu'elle rencontra.

"ça va" bredouilla-t-il.

Elle ramassa sa lettre par terre, et la remit dans son sac, pensant simplement qu'elle était tombée toute seule.

"Merci infiniment de m'avoir tiré d'affaire, je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu une journée de plus…"

"Les raiders sont plutôt coriaces lorsqu'ils sont en bande, faites attention à vous les prochaines fois" dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

"Où vous rendiez vous ?" demanda Lily en remettant péniblement son sac sur ses épaules.

Sa captivité avait épuisé ses muscles, et elle le sentait. Mais c'était surtout un gros coup sur le front qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Puis la faim et la soif qui la démangeait… Ses foutus raiders ne lui avait pratiquement rien laissé dans son sac.

"Moi ? Hum… Rivet City. C'est au sud d'ici" dit-il après hésitation.

Pensive, elle se mit à regarder dehors. Il y avait tellement de danger… Et elle était sans armes, désormais. Sa dernière chance se trouvait devant elle.

"Accepteriez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?" l'interrogea Lily.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, elle ajouta :

"Je ne vous causerai pas de problèmes."

Le fait même que vous veniez avec moi est un problème, eut-il envie de répondre. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser là, seule, avec tous ces chemins cachés, ces raccourcis introuvables, ces ennemis féroces…

"D'accord. Mais, prenez ceci."

Il lui tendit un pistolet et une bouteille d'eau sale qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

« Et dire qu'elle serait partie en courant si je n'avais pas cette stupide cagoule… » se dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Ils commencèrent alors un partenariat. Il la protégeait et surveillait les gestes de la jeune femme, et Lily le suivait en gardant un œil sur les mains de son sauveur, non confiante. L'homme connaissait le chemin. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait. Il savait quelle rue emprunter à quel endroit comme si le trajet avait déjà été fait des centaines de fois. Des heures et des heures plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans une rue plutôt dégagée, deux gigantesques monstres verts leur barrèrent la route.

Postures agressives, armes lourdes et extrêmement puissantes, armures de métal, les deux ennemis se ruèrent sur eux.

Lily se trouvait être complètement tétanisée. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle en voyait on lui en avait parlé à Megaton, de ces monstres… Des mutants. On lui avait parlé de bien d'autres choses, comme des rataupes, des radioscorpions, des mouches bouffies, des goules… Mais les mutants lui glacèrent le sang.

Son sauveur s'était attendu à cette réaction, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il vint se placer juste devant elle afin de la protéger le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, et il tira de toute la puissance dont été capable son fusil. Les tirs étaient bien placés, et les mutants se trouvèrent vite désarmés. Et pour lui, la partie commençait…

Il s'élança vers les mutants et se jeta sur l'un deux, étranglant ce dernier avec son arme. Le second se trouvait être plus coriace, et plus vif.

L'homme semblait bondir sur ses proies à l'aide d'une férocité terrifiante. Lily fixait son sauveur camouflé de noir tout en se demandant si une telle puissance était humainement possible. Lorsque le massacre fut finis, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui assaillait l'esprit.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Lâcha-t-elle enfin, entre curiosité et admiration.


End file.
